Happy Never After
by soundshorizon
Summary: Reds. Blues. Greens. .. A land where the Little Mermaid turns into an evil witch and curses the young son of the royal family. Where Snow White is a hunter after a beast who lives in the woods... And Little Red Riding Hood has fallen for a prince from a strange rumor... a Swan Prince?
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing, sorry... Haha.

I will be trying my hardest to update this weekly! Maybe every Sunday! Or every Friday?

Anyways, I will explain more of this at the end of the story! Just so you already have a feel of it? Yeah!

Favorite! Follow! Review! 

I do not own anything!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_And it begins_

.

.

_"I ...can't..."_

Recalling her sister's last words wasn't something she did often, or did at all, but the sight of the man and woman before him caused her to remember such memories. No, she wouldn't let these memories cause her to change her mind.

They deserve this punishment.

"Good evening, King Mitch."

Her voice was laced with venom towards the man, then again, why shouldn't it be? He was the one that caused her sister to be ignorant, to succumb to despair and turn into seafoam. A liar, a cheat, a goddamn joke he was. Oh how she despised him, loathed him even. He was the one who seduced her poor sister... her poor, poor naive sister.

Oh Robin...

Robin, adored princess of the seven seas, was nothing more but seafoam over the ocean waves. Heartbroken and betrayed, she still loved that man to the end... She couldn't even kill him! Ah, how Blossom remembered cutting off her hair, carefully intertwining the strands of hair to create a blade. But a blade wasn't enough, she had then cast an enchantment on it.

_Robin, dear sister! Here, use this blade..._

_Kill this wicked man who has broken your heart!_

_Let his toxic blood touch your feet,_

_and then your tail will return._

**_I..._**

**_I can't!_**

_Is this was love does?_

Death of the youngest princess, oh how everyone in the castle grieved, especially the eldest one. If love was the cause of this, she did not need it at all... And at that moment, her heart closed off, and she left.

Kill the witch herself and take place as the new Witch, the more improved one... If only, If only Robin didn't...

"Y-...your Majesty."

His words brought her back to reality. Curling her lips into a sinister smile, she turned her gaze towards the new Queen- ah, what was her name? She didn't care enough to remember it, really. All she knew from the woman was that she lied- she did not save the king, no it was her little sister who did! That woman didn't deserve to be queen, didn't deserve to be the reason her sister was dead.

Killing her would be extremely enjoyable, indeed. But for now, she must go back to the matter at hand. A party for whatever reason is happening at the moment, and Blossom herself was not invited. Now why was that?

"Your highness, I heard there was a royal party... " She looked around, her lips forming a frown, "Royalty, Nobles, even pigs are in here... It seems I was the only one not invited.. Why is that?" She cocked her head to the side, confusion evident on her face.

A moment of silence fell upon them, until finally King Mitch stepped forward.

"We... we had thought you were busy, and didn't... didn't wish to bother you..."

And that sinister smile appeared once again on her face. Pushing her long hair to the side, she took a step forward.

She had the appearance of a beautiful human, her tentacles were replaced with two legs- Legs that felt like she was being stabbed with every step she takes, but she wouldn't let it bother her. If her sister had to endure it, then so shall she. _Even if legs were useless, even if tentacles were useless as well. She can no longer revert back to her beautiful red tail. _She didn't care for clothes or shoes, but if she had to look presentable, she might as well.

But the pain, oh the pain of her legs. Her face showed one of pain, merely for a second, but the King and Queen saw.

No, she must not show weakness. She is in charge here, and she must strike fear into the hearts of the sinners. She didn't want them to take advantage of her pain, no, oh no! So she put back on her smile and kept walking.

"I would not be busy to see the newborn prince!"

She gestured to the child surrounded by the pure mages, ah, but she knew they would not dare attack her. They were weak and frightened by her as well, just like everyone.

The King and Queen both stared in horror as the Queen of the Deep Sea made her way to the prince. Guards came in close, but she only held up her hand. "Dare touch me, and everyone in this room will die." As she said those words, they brought their weapons down.

"I will give the dear prince a gift, a wonderful gift."

"N-...no, please don't give Brick a gift!" Queen Morbucks exclaimed, ready to tackle the Witch, but was held down by her husband. Blossom only raised her eyebrow in amusement, then let out a loud laugh. She turned towards the Queen and spoke in a cold, harsh tone.

"I don't care for what you have to say, you pathetic excuse as a Queen. I will give this child a gift, and if you speak out of turn once more, I will crush that pretty little head of yours."

"I-... Understood, my Majesty."

"Good."

And she turned back to the baby, who was looking up at her with bright red eyes. Reaching out gently, she grasped him and began rocking him, just like a mother would.

"_My dear Prince Brick,_

_you will grow up to be a genius, smarter than anyone in the land,_

_you will also be extremely handsome, perhaps the most handsome man in your kingdom,_

_lastly, you will be the bravest and strongest one in your family, loved by your family and your kingdom…_"

She paused.

"**However…**"

His body was being engulfed by a black mist.

"_On your eighteenth birthday,_

_you will be in a trance like state_

_and fall into the depths of the ocean_

_and become into seafoam just like her…_"

He was placed back on his cradle, laughing and giggling as the mist was absorbed within him. The Queen lets out a gasp and runs for her son, gently cradling him as she lets out choked sobs. The King glares at the Witch horrified, yelling at his men to kill her, but her only response was a laugh.

Blossom, Queen of the Deep Sea, Witch of Despair and Revenge, simply engulfed herself in darkness, and disappeared.

_The woman with heart of stone lets out a sob,_

_"Sister I know you love him, but please forgive me…_

_They deserve to be punished for their_

_sins…"_

* * *

><p>Buttercup never really had many childhood friends, but her favorite childhood friend was <strong>Brick Mitchelson<strong>.

The Island of Ville was divided into Kingdoms, the Utonium Kingdom in the East and North, and the Mitchelson Kingdom in the West and South. Buttercup and Brick were to be married when they were older, or so that was the plan before the Witch of Despair came and stole Brick's life away.

When Buttercup was four, and Brick was five, he was sent away.

Since then, she never really saw him.

Though sometimes, she would ask herself if Brick was doing better than her, having a better life.

He probably was, since he didn't have Ima as a mother.

Ima Goodelady was her stepmother. After Buttercup's mother died giving her birth, her father remarried. Though, the moment Buttercup became ten years old, her father unfortunately passed away. She was depressed, yes, but her step-mother, oh, she was elated! As the only ruler of the Utonium Kingdom, she became a rather… cold ruler.

A woman obsessed with beauty, that was Ima. Not only that, she had a magical mirror that she received from a Witch in the woods. Everyday, Buttercup would hear her ask the mirror who the fairest of them all is, and although she could not hear what the mirror would say, Ima would act negatively and throw a fit.

And each day, Buttercup was forced to cut her hair short, be beaten with her stepmother, and forced in rags.

She hated living in the castle.

That's why, when Ima was busy with some man trying to court her, Buttercup would sneak off to the Guard's grounds and practice with them. She was rather great with a sword and knife, but with the bow and arrow she was amazing. The guards took her under their wing and showed her all they knew, after all, she was their beloved princess.

While she did hate living with Ima, it didn't mean she hated her life. She was content, since the troublemaking princess learned so much on self defense, that she didn't need anyone to protect her! And she could defeat Ima if she needed to…

What a good life.

Unbeknownst to her, in the other side of the castle, Queen Ima is standing in front of a mirror.

_"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"_

_"**Not you, my lady. Princess Buttercup is still the fairest of them all**."_

And the mirror breaks.

_"That damn swine! Tell me, mirror, how can I be the fairest of them all?"_

_…_

_"**My Queen, you need to get rid of her to be the fairest of them all.**"_

_…_

_"I see… I will be leaving."_

The Queen turns gracefully, calling a servant to bring the best guard to her. She is aware of Buttercup sneaking out, aware of what she is doing, so she knows she's no match against her fake daughter. Nevertheless, she will get rid of her, erase her from existence and once she regained her title as the fairest of them all again, she will seduce the King Mitchelson.

_Oh yes._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the servant called for her. She walked over there with grace and elegance. Like a Queen should.

"Ah, Ace Copular, good morrow!" She looked at the man in front of her. He bows deeply and then finally looks at her.

"Is there anything your highness needs of me?" He asks carefully, keeping his voice gentle and polite. It would be wrong to speak casually to the Queen, especially if it was Queen Ima.

And so she spoke to him.

…

"Hey Buttercup, I need you to do me a favor." Ace walked up the princess, grinning like always, except this isn't like always and he's feeling absolutely awful. Buttercup looked up from her bow and cocked her head to the side, "What kind of favor, Ace?"

He really is an awful kind of person, _isn't he_?

Ace looked around to make sure no one was around, and got closer to the princess. "Your mother wants me to go to the Kingdom of Mitchelson aaaand get rid of a beast inside one of their forests. If I do that, I might get promoted to knight." He lied easily, hoping the girl would buy it… And of course she did, she wasn't the smartest girl around after all. She let out an audible gasp and hugged her friend, "Oh my God! Congrats man! So… what do you want me to do?"

His grin widens, "I'm taking you with me."

"Thank you! Thank you!" She shouts happily, her eyes sparkling as she jumps up and down. "That's amazing! Wa...wait…. What about mother? Wont she get mad?"

"That's why I'll have the guards tell her once we're gone, so she'll have to deal with it by herself."

"Aaah! Ace you're the best person ever!" She continues shouting, "When do we leave? Oh God, I need to change into a better outfit! This dress wont work…."

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm leaving now, since I got the horses ready with all the weapons… Just change real quickly and meet me by the gates, got it?" He places his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm down the screaming girl. She nods rapidly, and then bolts out of the field and into the castle.

"...Geez kid, you're going to make this hard on me…"

He slowly walks back to the gates, his hands going through his hair as he sighs loudly. That damn Queen and her damn orders… She knew damn well how to get under his skin, mentioning Sanford- God, that damn Witch. He curses under his breath.

He's in a tough situation.

"Yo, I'm here!"

He turns to look at the princess and puts on his fake grin. "Good! Just get on a horse and we'll be on our way, okay?" The princess nods and takes the closest horse, climbing it with ease.

"Come on Ace, hurry up!"

He laughs and climbs onto the horse. "Oh shut up, kid." She laughs back and then they leave the castle grounds.

_"I'm sorry kid…"_

"Buttercup, run."

The Princess glances at the man and raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong Ace…?"

"...Buttercup, you mother ordered me to kill you." He blurts out, hanging his head in shame. Buttercup stares at him wide-eyed, taking a careful step back. "No….nonono, you are not killing me Ace!" She hisses, taking out her sword.

"I'm not going to kill you! Listen, idiot." He sighs, "I need you to run ahead. I have a friend, and well, she'll take care of you. She might be sick, yes, but her house is being guarded by magic."

"Magic? My mother uses magic, Ace. How do you know she's not the one controlling that magic?" She narrows her eyes, not lowering her sword at all.

Ace bites his lower lip, wondering if he should tell her not… She might not trust the place after, but… ugh.

"Look, trust me on this one. Her name is Sara Bellum… I guess you can say she's a Witch? Please, trust me and go to her."

"Well, if I do, what happens to you!?"

"...Ima wants your heart, so I will just kill an animal and take its heart. Simple. She will believe you're dead and you will no longer be in the castle.. If I can, I will try to see you." He gently nudges her, "Please go now, Buttercup. And don't stop, because I heard there is a beast here… And I'm worried for you."

She looks down, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. This, this was the first time she would be alone. Sure she was aggressive and cocky about being the best guard and hunter maybe, but… actually being alone caused to feel… weak? No. Vulnerable was the word.

"She has a daughter your age, so I'm sure she'll help you get around Buttercup." He continued on. "I will be going now, so you please find Bellum and be safe."

It's not like he's giving her a choice. Nodding slowly, she looks up and weakly smiles. "Thanks Ace.. I'll leave too. Bye…" She gets back on her horse, heading off the direction Ace told her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for walking with me, Buttercup, Blossom."<p>

Blossom shrugs, "I owe your mother a lot, so this the least I can do." The Witch explains, holding up the medicine she was holding, "I'm sad I don't have any healing spells."

Buttercup laughs and pats Blossom on the back, "Don't worry Bloss! I bet Bubbles like going to her grandma's house, so hey." Blossom only shakes her head, "Buttercup…"

"Buttercup is right!" The girl with the red coat spoke up, "Though Blossom… Why aren't you back in the sea?" She asked. "Hmm… yeah, when I first met you, you had important things to do at the sea…" Buttercup added, turning to look at the Witch.

"Well… You two are my only friends, and I like hanging out with you…" She responded bashfully, "Plus my assistant, HIM, is taking care of my duties… I think he likes being in control." She mutters to herself mostly, "I need to show him some discipline."

Buttercup and Bubbles exchange glances, but they don't say anything to the red-head.

"Ah, well this is my stooop." The loud of the trio speaks up, "Heard the beast lives 'round here, and I'm out to hunt him."

Bubbles giggles while Blossom crosses her arms. "Buttercup, are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Buttercup shakes her head, "...It's kind of a personal thing… He did kill A-...ace… I can't let that monster get away like that!" She huffs, frowning as her face turns red from anger.

Bubbles slowly goes over to her friend and gives her a hug. "There… there… there… there… Just, if anything happens, I need you to contact either my mom or Blossom." She gently hands Buttercup a shell. "This is Blossom's communication device."

"...Thanks, Bubs. You too Bloss.. Tell Sara I'll be home later, 'kay?"

They both nod and hesitantly leave the ex-princess.

"Hey Blossom, have you heard of the rumor about the Swan Prince?" Bubbles asked, waving the basket full of food and medicine around. Blossom stays silent for a moment, then speaks up, "No… I haven't. What's it about?"

"Well apparently a prince from a lost kingdom was cursed by a Witch! He became a swan and his subjects became like swans too I think? But like he's from this forest, in a secret lake, and every night he turns into a human and dances!"

Blossom stops her walking and gives Bubbles a look. "He dances? Are you serious… Why- what? Why doesn't he try removing the curse or something? What the hell is wrong with him!?"

"Hey! No cursing! And… I don't know why he dances, maybe he likes dancing? Just don't question it, shhh!" She playfully covers her friend's mouth. Blossom giggles and pulls her hand away, "Jeez, and why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I wanna know if you knew if it was true! You're a Witch and all, and you know other witches right?"

"I only know your mother, and …I don't think that rumor is true. I've been to every place in this forest, and I never encountered a secret lake with dancing men."

"Oh my God! Don't say it like that, you make it sound ridiculous!"

"Bubbles, it is ridiculous! Jeez."

"No it's not! Blossom, shut up!" The blond pouts, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms. The Witch lets out a laugh and continues walking, "You look like a fish."

Gasp!

"That's so rude! I'm telling Buttercup!" She yells loudly, hitting Blossom on the shoulder.

"Telling Buttercup what?" A voice calls out to them from behind. The girls both turn around and look surprised. "Miss… Miss Bellum! What are you doing out of bed?!" "Mom! Get back to bed now, this is not good for you!"

Bellum laughs weakly, "Sorry sorry… I was checking on something." Bubbles frowns and goes to her mother's side, helping her stand correctly. "Come on, we're like close to the house… I'll walk you."

Blossom looks at them and hands Bubbles the rest of the medicine. "Here, I should be leaving now… Miss Bellum, please take care of yourself okay? Bubbles, make sure she's out of trouble." And with that, the Witch leaves in a mist of darkness.

_**….I was sure that was the big bad wolf...**_

"Geez mom, you worried me!" Bubbles huffs out, opening the door to the house with ease and letting her mother go in first. "Lay down now while I give you your medicine!"

"Thank you… Bubbles…"

"...Don't thank me, thank grandma…"

Bellum looks at her surprised, then smiles weakly. "Speaking of your grandmother, can you… can you give her that basket on the table? I want to give her something in return for all the medicine.." She mumbles weakly, pointing to the basket.

Bubbles look at the table and nods. "Okay! But for now, I need to take care of you!"

* * *

><p><span>This is a Reds, Blues, Greens story! Um, this is based on fairytales in case you didn't know?<span>

Okay so...

Blossom is based on The Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty! [ With Brick as the Prince/Aurora! ]

Buttercup is based on Snow White and Beauty and The Beast! [ With Butch as the Beast/Big Bad Wolf ]

Bubbles is based on Little Red Riding Hood and Swan Lake! [ With Boomer as Prince Siegfried/Odette ]


	2. 1 - Second Meeting

Hello I'm back! I decided I wanted to do this every Saturday. Um...

This chapter is the Red's Second Meeting! And It will explain a bit about Brick's backstory! Though I'm keeping that a secret until a certain chaaaapter!

Anyways I do not own anything!

R & R !

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- Chapter 1 -

**Second Meeting**

Panicked.

She didn't understand why, but she suddenly felt so panicked. Perhaps it was because she suddenly got that crippling feeling- the one she felt many years ago. Blossom knew, she knew that the old witch didn't have much time left, even with all the medicine she would end dead.

"Ugh, why am I getting all sad?" She mumbled to herself angrily, kicking a nearby rock and watching it fall to the river nearby. …

…

_**A body!?**_

Blossom stood there frozen as she watched a body float off into the river. It didn't seem to be moving, and what she could see- was that person dead? Wait no, she saw a sign of moment, even if it was barely there. She could save this person!

Now.. why is the Queen of Revenge and Despair out to save someone who possibly just tripped and fell?

She owed a lot to the Witch of the Forest.

Holding up her skirt, she chased down the body until she was near an open area. Okay, think fast Blossom, think fast. The body was floating much quicker, and she felt herself panic. Aaaaah, but she just can't let someone die in this forest, no she can't! Looking around left and right, she sighed loudly and finally climbed into the river.

Beautiful legs turned into disgusting tentacles.

At least it was much easier to use.

Now back to the matter at hand, she had pulled off the ribbon holding her hair up and swam quickly towards the man. As quickly as she could, she tried his right hand with the ribbon and whispered, "Keep this man floating!" As if the ribbon understood her, it did not sink, and kept the man afloat. "Thank you…" Blossom whispered, before looking at the floating man…

_Ginger?_

Shaking her head she decided to look back at the river… It reached to the point where it was too large for her to drag the man to the other side.. Hell, he was in the middle of all this!

"Now lets see…" The current wasn't exactly fast, but from the extremely slow breathing of the unconscious man, she knew she only had such little time. Biting her lower lip she looked back and saw nothing of use to her… "Maybe if ribbon… No, it would rip.."

Maybe she could hold him in her tenta- Oh god no, she's not even going to finish that. "But there has to be some way…"

Looking around once again to see if there was anything, anything that can pick the man up for her, she caught sight of a low tree ...Oh! OH! OH! OH! She's got it!

Swimming towards the branch as fast she could, she pulled it right off, and slammed it down on the running water. "Turn to a bridge!" She yelled harshly, letting the branch go. The branch expanded, and expanded, until it was the size of a fallen tree- connecting the two sides of the river. With a sigh of relief, she turned back to the man and began holding him up.

As quickly as she held him, she set him down on the "fallen tree" and climbed up. "He's bleeding… I .. I need to stop it..." She stared down at her dress and sighed. It was ruined already with all the tentacles, so what now?

She tore it.

Holding the man gently this time, she carefully dragged him to the other side of the river and laid him down gently. He still has a pulse.. meaning he's not dead, yet.

What to do first? Make sure he's breathing or… stop the bleeding?

"...This is why I'm not a healing witch."

Sitting down next to him, she placed her hands on his chest and began pushing.

"_Bubbles, I don't think I need to learn this!" Buttercup whined, watching the younger of the three demonstrate on a doll. Blossom only laughed in amusement._

"_Bubbles, do we really need to learn this?"_

Placed her lips on his.

"_Yes! Buttercuuuup, Blossoooom! What if mom suddenly stops breathing again? And I'm not there!? Then it's up to you two to make sure she's alive!" She pouted, crossing her arms once she was done. "Plus it's really useful!"_

"_I don't see the use of it, Bloss.." Buttercup whispered to the witch, "Bubbles is like taking care of mom like.. every single day. What's the big deal!?" Blossom let out another laugh and turned to Buttercup. "Maybe she wants you to do something around the house, you know, besides eating all the food?"_

"_Shaddup!"_

"**Briiiick!?"**

Blossom stopped breathing into his mouth and looked up. … Someone was coming, and they were in a hurry. Grabbing the torn cloth, she placed it on the wound and wrapped it around, tightening it and making sure to place pressure on it.

"**BRIIICK!?"**

She kept pressing until she heard footsteps really close. "My apologies, sir." She whispered in a hurry, rushing back into the river, hoping the fallen branch would serve as some kind of hiding place.

As she stood there watching for a few more seconds, she saw a woman- no…

No…

"...A pure mage.." She murmured, narrowing her eyes as she took in the sight. The mage had the appearance that was similar to Blossom, not that she was surprised.. Blossom was a beauty, of course since she was the ex-princess of the sea, so it was no surprised even pure mages took her appearance..

"What a joke."

As she was about to swim away, she heard the man cough. Oh right, the man she saved…

She got closer, close enough to stay unsuspected, and to listen in to the conversation..

"Brick! You're alright!" The mage cried, hugging Brick as he sat up. He winced right away, and pushed her off him. "Berserk stop, you're going to make it worse for me.." He groaned, "Shit… thanks for saving me though." He turned to her, smiling softly.

"B.. But of course, Brick!" Berserk spoke up, smiling back. "I was worried you'd be dead, so I went out running for you!"

"Thanks.. ugh, my head is spinning.. Can we please go back home?"

"Yes! Yes! Let me just get some help for you, alright? Be back in a bit!" The mage apologized then ran towards a direction, but Blossom paid no mind to it.. Instead she was staring at the man..

"Brick…" She whispered. Where… where did she hear that name from? Maybe it would come to her once she was back in her home. Still, she knew she remembered that from somewhere!

"Hey."

Has she met the man before? She can't recall having any conversation with the other red-head, but maybe it was when she was out buying potions?

"Hey."

No, no.. She never asks for the seller's name, she thinks it's a hassle.. Then is it someone she c-

"I SAID HEY!"

Blossom jumped back in surprise as she stared what was right in front of her. Red eyes. "A...ah!" She screamed, pushing his face away, "Don't scare me like that!" She hissed out.

"Sorry Pinky, but you were the one staring at me like some creep." Brick rolled his eyes, pushing his hair back. "Now why is a girl like you watching some guy in pain?"

"I.. I wasn't doing that! I just heard some commotion and when to check it out." She lied, "A-..and why are you acting to calmly? Weren't you just in pain!?" She waved her hands around.

"Look Pinky, I don't try to change the subject. What are you actually doing here?" He leaned in close, "'Cause I can tell you're right out lyin' to me."

"... We-...well you see…"

"**Brick! I'm back!**"

Blossom took the chance the moment the man turned to look at the direction of the voice, and swam away as quickly as she could.

_That was… that was the cursed Prince!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Trying to hide the hole inside my head_

_._

* * *

><p>Brick was no idiot.<p>

In fact, he was brilliant. A man who could tell if someone was lying to him, who could easily solve any puzzle, and can probably run a kingdom if he wished to.

He was no idiot.

That's why he let it slide that Berserk was lying- he knew she meant well. Being taken in by her, and raised by her, he was treated like nothing was wrong in the world, and if she had to lie, she lied for his sake. But what he didn't understand was.. why was there another person there.

Did she save him?

…

"Berserk…"

"Yes, my love?" The woman turned to him, "Are you feeling unwell? Do you still wish to rest?" She asked. He shook his head and scratched his head. "I.. I saw a woman who looked exactly like you." He averted his gaze, hoping she wouldn't react badly.

But it seemed like time has stopped.

"Berserk?"

She was frozen in place, staring at the dishes in her hands, not moving a muscle. Brick slowly walked towards her, bringing his hand to her arm, and rubbed it slowly. "Berserk… what are you hiding from me?" He asked, his voice low and stern.

"..."

"... Avoid her."

"Huh?"

"Brick, listen to me. Avoid that woman at all costs. She's nothing but bad news, alright? She's… she's a vicious murderer, and if you…" She set the plate down and covered her face, "...Please stay away from her.. " Her voice cracked, and he could've sworn he heard a small sob.

"I'm sorry, I need to get some food. If Brat or Brute show up, tell them I will be back later." Berserk mumbled, pushing past Brick and running out of the small cottage.

"... What the hell is wrong with her?"

Brick sighed, turning back around and going back to where he was sitting. "...And who exactly was that?" He questioned himself, looking at the neatly tied ribbon on his wrist, that wouldn't rip or tear, no matter how much he tried.

"Whatever… Butch and Boomer need me, and it won't be useful to be worrying over some dumb thing." He rolled his shoulders and pushed back his glasses, "I have to free them.."


	3. 2 - Beautiful as a Rose

Hello everyone! Aaa I meant to upload this last night but I realized I missed a few details! 

This is the Greens time! Haha, I wanted to like make their meeting as dramatic it can be hehe.

Anyways enjoy! I do not own anything!

R & R

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- Chapter 2 -

**Beautiful as a Rose**

A wealthy man.

An arrogant, wealthy man, that was Butch. He has always been wealthy, after all, his mother was a noble woman, and his father was a merchant. He was even close friends with the Prince at that time, Prince Mitch, as they would often play together and whatnot.. Until his parents died, then he stopped acting like a child, and started acting like an adult. After that tragic incident, he inherited the mansion and became the new master of the house, and also took over his father's 'business' as he would call it. Rumors spread around the town, of the young master who had so much potential, and was rather handsome himself.

He could have had it all.

But he did't.

If only that damned Witch of the Forest didn't trick him! How would he know that she would take upon a hideous appearance and make him show his true heart? Just because he didn't want some ugly woman inside his house didn't make him a bad person! He was just... not the best person! He didn't deserve this punishment- no!

**"If you keep making that face, it will stick with you forever."**

He gazed over at the owner of the voice, his frown deepening. Brute, one of the white mages that was taking care of his friend, Brick. For some reason or another, she liked to hang around his house, and well… just laze around honestly. He guessed she got bored easily at her house, guarding the redhead... but he didn't mind her company that much, she was interesting in her own way.

"Brute, instead of lazing around and reading my books, can't you do something about this?" He hissed out, slamming his hands down at his desk. He hoped for some kind of reaction, but instead the mage looked at him then back at her book.

The mage only rolled her eyes and kept reading. "Blah, blah.. Settle down, doggy." She waved her free hand dismissively. "Berserk is like.. doing something around the forest, 'cause she thought the Witch of the Sea or whatever was sneakin' 'round. I think she's gettin' all scared 'n shit, but honestly it's getting annoying. Brute do this! Brute do that! Hmph."

Now that peaked his interest.

"Witch of the Sea?" He leaned close, "You've never talked about her to me."

"She's kind of forbidden to talk about…" The mage flipped a page of the book, "Though she's not even that bad. Thinks she's sooo smart, feh, as if."

A forbidden Witch that thought she was extremely smart. It might be a risk, but he needed to find out.

"Brute."

"Butch."

"...Can the Witch somehow get rid of the curse for me?" His voice might have shown how hopeful he was being, but he didn't care. As long as there was another witch besides that cursed one, he will continue to have hope.

Brute glanced at him for a few seconds then shrugged. "I don't know. She's more like.. Berserk's problem? So I don't know that much about her…" She drawled out, "... but aren't you just satisfied with my magic? I gave you your normal body back."

Butch leaned back on his chair and let out a long sigh. "I can't fucking leave the mansion without turning into a goddamn wolf-monster… And neither can my servants! So no, I'm not fucking satisfied with your magic! What else can I do, Brute? WHAT ELSE!?" He brought his hands up to his face, already feeling exhausted from just talking about it.

It was silent in the room, besides Brute turning the pages, until...

"That's why you need Little Red Riding Hood, Butch!"

Right, the Little Red Riding Hood as the mage would call her. Butch had only seen her once, when she walked by his territory in a rush. He vaguely recalled her blond pigtails, and how she wore a red cloak. He didn't really mind her at first, seeing her as no threat... until Brute told him a rumor that was being spread around the forest.

_Little Red Riding Hood is the daughter of the Witch._

The Witch that had cursed him, to be exact.

He didn't know what to feel besides anger. She was outright mocking him, sending her daughter into the forest- his side of the forest! He remembered how livid he was, how he tore everything in his sight, and how Brute had to get the other mages to calm him down.

Ever since that day, he promised himself that he will find that Little Red Riding Hood.

And he will make the Witch regret ever cursing him.

"Oh shit."

Brute's voice brought him back to reality, and he looked over at her startled face. "What? What's wrong?"

"I have to leave now! It's like.. my turn to make dinner!" She jumped up from her seat, "Bye Butch! Oh by the way, that guy you have captured keeps talking about some Princess!"

"Huh? Why should I care about some Princess?"

"Maybe she'll go looking for him! It's just like a warning, okay?" She snapped, turning her heel and leaving the house.

"Whatever…"

* * *

><p><em>"I'll get you, little red..<em>

_and once I do, I will make your mother regret ever_

_ever messing with me."_

* * *

><p>"Where, oh where could you be…"<p>

Buttercup was lost. Even after a year living in the forest, she still didn't remember which path to take and which not to take. Argh, she should have really listened to Bubbles when she was giving her little 'tour' as she called it, but it was just sooo boring. That girl honestly could talk hours about the different kind of plants, and she has before, and Buttercup had like fallen asleep within the first ten minutes... So really, Bubbles just made anything boring.

"Okay… uh…. which way…"

She stood in front of two paths, one that went to the right and the other to the left. Seriously, which way would the beast be!?

"Lost?"

"Shit!"

Buttercup jumped up from surprise, and turned towards the voice. In front of her was a woman, a woman wearing a cloak that hid her face, but thinking nothing of it, Buttercup tried to put on one of her best smiles. "Aah… Y-yeah.."

"I'd say go to the left."

"...Thanks! I'm Buttercup by the way." She held out her hand. The stranger only stared, they turned around and walked away.

"Rude." Buttercup huffed, crossing her arms and walking towards the left path.

The more she walked, the more everything became dreary and dead. The forest no longer had that calm, relaxed feeling that Buttercup knew, no, it had a cold… almost angry feeling to it. It was difficult for her to explain it, but one thing for sure was that she didn't like it.

Too late turning back now, she told herself as she kept walking.

"This place is seriously creepy…"

It began to feel like hours as she walked the endless path, and her feet were beginning to tire. As much as she wanted to continue, the place was honestly making her feel hopeless, make her feel dead tired… Kind of like one of Blossom's spells.

She looked back to see how long she walked, and sighed loudly. It would take forever to go back, and maybe… maybe she can just take a nap on one of the trees. There's not many animals around, so they won't be bothering her anytime soon.

Yeah.. that seemed like a good idea.

She continued to walk, trying to find a suitable tree.. One that looked comfortable to lean on, and didn't seem as dead as the others…

Buttercup just wanted to find warmth and comfort…

…

A house ?

Huh?

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw what was right in front of her, as if her legs just brought her over here on their own. A lovely big house, while it didn't seem like anyone lived in there, it did seem warm and cozy. Plus the plants around it all seemed alive, as if they were being carefully taken care of! If Bubbles saw this, she would happy as she can be. Shaking her head, she slowly got closer, feeling the warmth around it. "Just for today…" She whispered to herself, walking to the door and knocking on it loudly.

No response.

"Please.."

* * *

><p><strong>Lips red<strong>

**as his**

_**rose.**_

* * *

><p>Someone was knocking, and honestly he didn't have the patience to deal with it. He already gone to speak to the prisoner, but like always, all he got as a response was glares and silence. The whole thing just made his mood drop, and he was already giving his servants attitude. So he planned to ignore the knocking, hoping whoever was causing the noise will give up soon... and it seemed like they did, as the knocks stopped.<p>

Until more knocks came.

And more.

Until the person was knocking non-stop.

"Son of a…"

His servants were busy cleaning the house, and while he could have them open the door, he knew very well they would the stranger inside, and he just didn't want to deal with that. Might as well just see who was knocking, hell it might even be Brute in case she forgot something important. She did like to annoy him, knowing too well that he didn't like to be disturbed.

"I'm going!" He yelled at no one in particularly, walking down the stairs.

Butch made his way to the front door and opened it, "What is it?" He spoke coldly, looking down at the intruder. He let out an audible gasp. The person looked up at him, and all he could think of was..

_Lips red as blood_

_Hair back as night_

_and_

_Skin white as snow_

The beauty looked up at him with bright green eyes and spoke slowly.

"I need a place to stay the night."

All he could do was nod.


End file.
